User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Help Hi Ilan (again), I've been asked a question and I don't understand what it means.. What is the difference between a universe or OOU style wiki? Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Not sure.. here's the link to where the question was asked http://watch-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3016 (bottom message) Instulent (talk) 10:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, so Watch Doggies would be universal? Instulent (talk) 10:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) So what should I tell this guy then? Its 50/50? Instulent (talk) 10:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping. :D Instulent (talk) 10:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Image Hi Ilan, can you rename this image to (Franklin-GTAV-Drive-byshooting.jpg). --Kingrhem (''Talk'') ( ) 18:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Manual of Style Brother Uncle, Ilan! I have presented you with the new Manual of Style|GTA Titles from our Epsilon god, Kifflom. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 23:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Well, however, it was faster. ;) And I want to ask you one thing, I put the delete template in the Car Doors page, can it be deleted? The page is completely useless. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *Question, it is possible to rename categories? I'm having a problem. All the neighborhoods in Los Santos from GTA San Andreas are added to this category: Areas in Los Santos. As the only neighborhood confirmed for GTA V is Vinewood, I created a category named : Areas in Los Santos (GTA V). The problem is, people might be adding 'hoods from GTA V to the category Areas in Los Santos, which is exclusive for GTA San Andreas. So if it is possible, I would like to rename the category Areas in Los Santos to Areas in Los Santos (GTA SA). Well if it isn't possible, then we should create a new category called ''Areas in Los Santos (GTA SA) and put all the content again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) **So it's alright to create a new category for it the 'hoods in SA? And make the ''Areas in Los Santos empty? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ***Ok, I'll do it. I took care now of the 7 GTA V neighborhoods categorizing it correctly, I'll begin with SA now. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ***Damn I have a problem, I can't erase the category Areas in Los Santos Damn! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan would you like to chat? Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm very interested in GTA V and i would like to contribute bringing new information to the wiki as fast as possible.Exmpletree (talk) 10:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Mico09 Hi Ilan I have a report on this user, he can't stop editing the Cargobob page ignoring any warnings. --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 10:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ilan, I got a message for you. Instu wants to talk to you about something. He's on the Chat, now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Report This user has an inappropriate profile pic to the Wiki. = User:Sonicthered. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Ilan, we got another vandal again, it's this user putting the F words on the Radio Stations in GTA IV page, he needs to be warned about that. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Small issue Um.. Ilan, why do you want it that way when I've already done the other vehicle pages with the longer version. It doesn't harm anyone like that, does it? Instulent (talk) 11:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) So why does some vehicles have GTA San Andreas in the infobox if it's meant to be a shortened version of it (aka SA)? Instulent (talk) 11:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok.. well just to let you know, Jonny does the longer version as well.... Instulent (talk) 11:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) More than several.. Anyway, I think we will just have to ignore the longer version for this game.. but when VI comes, then it will go back to shorter (yes) Instulent (talk) 11:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) If you thinking of going through all of the vehicle pages, you can think again. There is too many :( Instulent (talk) 11:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Meh, it makes the infobox look ugly imo. Anyway, could you unlock the template page please, as I shall update it :D Instulent (talk) 11:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) Are you going to only do the GTA V bit, or the WHOLE infobox? If it's the whole, I'll help out (seen as tho I was doing most of it :s ) Instulent (talk) 12:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I've done the template updating so you can fucking lock it again now ;) So.. which vehicle first? :D Instulent (talk) 12:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok Bob. Could you also tell User:Sonnyman15 to stop adding that image. Thanks Instulent (talk) 12:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this shortened down thing looks good D: Instulent (talk) 12:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) But it looks ugly. :( Instulent (talk) 12:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) No I won't ;) Instulent (talk) 12:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Unlock MoSs Hi Ilan, can you unlock all the MoSs, so I can add one small thing. Then relock them. --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 11:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, you look'em now. Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 12:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Ilan, if you look at my User:Instulent/Sandbox, I've started working on it. Should I create a request thing on the noticeboard on people's suggestions first or officially make it and if it fails then it gets deleted? Instulent (talk) 18:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Slimeball Haha I laughed at that. I had to go dinner so I just added fast the infobox to look not so ugly as it was. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Pic added :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding to the GTA Wikia Crew... As soon I get my computer up and running on my desktop, I will start getting GTA Wikia Crew up and organized. Since my internet was been out on my desktop for five months, I havent been messing with my crew since because I cant even touch the ctew settings on my cell phone. If that accept request blacks out on me again, then im canning the crew. If it does accept it, I will be looking into somebooty that is interested in running the Xbox 360 division for my crew if those players have V on their 360. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 02:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Deceased characters Hi Ilan, it is really important to move all the category Deceased Characters, which has hundreds and hundreds of characters to Deceased characters just because of one letter? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, but wait for me when you are ready to begin :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait wait wait... so that means that the category will be moved to Deceased characters? Jeansowaty 12:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Community noticeboard Hi Ilan, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hey Ilan, could you rename these pages : Dukes Cemetary and Colony Island Cemetary to Dukes Cemetery and Colony Island Cemetery? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) A question Hi Ilan I have a question, what is the Bot? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :btw I created new GTA wiki group on FB and I added you to it, hope you don't mind:) --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway do you wanna chat? Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan, are in the mood for chat? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 18:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, talk another day:) Kingrhem (Talk • ) 19:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nerdyswagg's vandalism Hi, i recently noticed that user give this summary:"Ilan xd is a dumb ass motherfucker who thinks he is fucking god himself just because he is an admin and any ways the idiot is from isreal so i think...". Somebody block this idiot--Yong feng (talk) 20:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, i thought that you will become very very angry and you will talk to that idiot in angry state. And block him with days of 999999999999999999999+. I saw at a time in Counter-Strike Wiki a user is blocked of 9999999+ days, and he will be blocked until 9999 year, that is funny. Alright now that user is blocked everything is fine.--Yong feng (talk) 20:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your welcome Ilan, any time. Have a good nap. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Ilan. I was just wondering, do you happen to look anything like this guy? He's from my favourite TV show, NCIS. His name is Ilan, and he's from Israel. BTW, this is probably the most randomest question I've asked anyone. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, have you seen NCIS? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Title Hi Ilan. I asked you about this before, but nothings happened. On my profile, it still says I am an Admin and a Patroller, when it should just say Admin. If you get the chance, could you please fix this? Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Video Uploading Hi Ilan, User:EverythingGTA is still uploading his videos to the wiki. Could you sort him out? Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: -- Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Report Hey Ilan, I'm reporting this user for this and this . I hope he will learn something with this block. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:35, August 7, 2013 (UTC) FACT! Hahaha, thanks for reminding, I`ll pickup the next two messages and tranfer to the archive. :D --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:17, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ilan, could you put the link of the Facebook page in the Main Page? Thanks --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Ilan, what is this Defaultsort? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *No problem, ask me if you want help. I'm unoccupied. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I can also help if you want to. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 13:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Like I said to Thomas; if I'll need help, I'll ask you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay :) RE: I'm half brazilian and half belgian. I would put that I'm proud to be belgian in my userboxes but I was too lazy to create one :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, it's cool :) Just a small notice that Cloud is half American-French, and Tony is half American-Mexican. Maybe they would like to have this in the staff page too. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **Yeah it's really complicated haha, but let it be, Dodo created these flags and he said that the flag counts for the country where the user lives and not the nationality. So the belgian flag stays. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, me want you to put Template:Welcome in placeof automated message I think in mediawiki.css. It was approved in community noticeboard. Tank you and have nice day, --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 08:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Imagez User:TroyMurphy14 is adding images which are violating the image policy. Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Football Hi, Ilan. Pandurii Tg. Jiu defeated Hapoel Tel Aviv, and now Astra Giurgiu will play against Maccabi Haifa. Both of those teams are Romanian. BTW, my town's club also qualified along them in the play-off round, after we defeated Vitesse Arnhem, from Holland!Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk • ) 10:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well... I got this from the arabic wikipedia see it Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) About Welcome Tool Hey Ilan, I found out how to fix Welcome tool we should not make template and use it, we should add the info instantly see the Simpsons wiki auto message. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 19:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi got a questtion for ya. How do you add links for pages that are not on gta wiki, like if I want to add a link for a page on wikipedia.com? Thanks! M16 Page Name Change What's up man? I would like to request that we change the name of the M16 page. I recommend "Carbine Rifle", as that has been a faily accurate title for most of the games it has been in. It has been based on many rifles in its incarnations, and it was even called "Carbine Rifle" in GTA IV. Another guy agrees with me on the M16 talk page, and we don't really have any nay-sayers. Thanks. :) (Talk) 22:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I messed up. I accidentaly added a picture of me when i was a kid. please delete it. i dont want it here ok? please delete it i meant to put a picture of a gun in the game. it is a picture of me and i dont want it here. im beg of you to remove it. :(. Please delete it as fast as you can because i dont want pictures of me on here! ThanksDmz2002 (talk) 00:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 Unlock Template Hi Mr.XD can you unlock Gang Nav template or just add the Los Santos Vagos to it. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 12:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Some sorting out Hi Ilan, After the tons of screens from the 13th, there are too many duplicates of the same shots. So could you delete these please: *Burrito-sightseeing-GTAV.jpg *Bg.jpg *Vehicle-customization.jpg *Image.jpg *Cesar.jpg *Grove st member .jpg *Balla gang member.jpg *Body-bg.jpg *GTAV-NewScreenshot.jpg *Trevor-Cuban-800-GTA-V.jpg *Franklin-CarbonRS-Driveby-GTA-V.jpg I'll let you know if any more crop up later today (GTAO). Also, towards the end of the day, could you do the honors? Thanks Instulent (talk) 07:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) EDIT 1: 281-1280.jpg needs deleting also :) Instulent (talk) 09:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Rename Page Can you rename Karin pickup truck to Rebel? Thanks in advance 14:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you rename Multiplayer in GTA V to Grand Theft Auto Online and leave a redirect behind? BTW, I've got these Nike CTR360 Maestri III (Turf Version) with 40$, unfortunately I might have to wait until October to get the money I need for GTA V :( Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Peter 21:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Well I got some of the video, eventually. Could you pass on a big thank you to the entire team for me please? I love the job everyone's doing in my absence; very good work from all contributors. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :When you edited Bay City Ave and Bay City Avenue didn't you observed that they are one and the same?Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 19:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) MitchMaljers a.k.a SUV-Riderz Hey Ilan. I'ts been a while man, are you still going good because I hope so.. Somewhat miss you on the other wikia's though but there isn't much work left there anymore.. Hope we speak soon.. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 08:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, cool man, I understand, GTA V is going to be crazy friend, We'll speak soon in the chat though :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 16:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Grr It's in use actually.. but it doesn't show it :) Instulent (talk) 17:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Meh, I don't tend to licence images.. Reason 1: Not sure which one Reason 2: Ladies only use them ;) Also, look at the Cheetah infobox and click the REAR QUARTER VIEW link.. then you'll see it Instulent (talk) 17:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Miwoop He created another account = Miwoop2. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Amanda page Hi Ilan, can you lock the Amanda article please, seen as tho some people here are obviously blind. Thanks Instulent (talk) 12:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What, is Jeff female? :o And say I cropped a image from a trailer, would that be righted to me (as I cropped it)? Instulent (talk) 12:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Instulent (talk) 12:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok gloves Instulent (talk) 12:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Achievements Hey Ilan. I was actually adding licenses to them but after about 15 of them, I thought it was taking ages so I just stopped doing the licenses. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 00:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC)